shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nos Bram
Nos Bram (私達 ブラム Watashitachi Buramu) is a Marine Rear Admiral within the ranks of Marine branch, G-6. As such, he is one of Tombstone Grim's direct subordinates, a role shared by fellow Rear Admirals, Medusa and Nephthys, and takes on the duty as G-6's 2nd unit commander. He has also eaten the Bat Bat Fruit, Model: Myotis Myotis, allowing him to transform into a greater mouse-eared bat at will. During One Dream's G-6 Arc, Bram ended up in a heated battle with Ika, who managed to defeat Bram afterward. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers As a Rear Admiral, Bram is a highly skilled and powerful combatant, despite his aristocratic and frail appearance. Having eaten a Zoan Devil Fruit, Bram has shown enough intelligence to make use of his powers through focusing on developing his close quarter combat abilities; knowing full well that this is the specialty for Zoan users. Likewise, his use of his bat forms has built Bram into a valuable spy and tracker. While transformed, Bram can efficiently gather information from a safe distance while being entirely overlooked in the process. He can also use his flight, echolocation and enhanced hearing to pursue fleeing targets over vast distances for extended periods of time. His greatest feat being that he could locate Jean Reis, even while the latter reduced the sound her body produced in motion to a bare minimum. Rokushiki Bram makes use of Rokushiki as his main form of offense against enemies. While he has shown some usage of other techniques, Bram primarily uses Rankyaku as his specialty. He has shown to be capable of using far greater and more diverse Rankyaku techniques while transformed into a bat or bat-human. When in either state, Bram has shown that he can use his wings in tandem with his legs to produce more Rankyaku. Unlike most Rankyaku users, Bram's flying slashes appear to be dark red in coloration. Devil Fruit Sometime in his past, Bram devoured his Bat Bat Fruit, Model: Myotis Myotis. Becoming aware of this, Bram states he spent a good number of years training in how to control his transformations and make the most out of them for combat. He's also knowledgeable in the fact that his transformations improve his martial arts and melee attacks, and so has implemented his Zoan powers into his usage of Rankyaku and other Rokushiki techniques. By doing so, his Rankyaku appear to move faster than those of the standard variety, which boosts the power of his techniques as a result. Bram also boasts that after claiming the powers of his Devil Fruit, he managed to turn his echolocation into a weapon through "training his vocal chords." Upon doing so, he can fire concentrated sound wave beams from his mouth via his Echolocannon technique. Due to his echolocation, power of flight and superhuman hearing while transformed, Bram is renown as G-6's elite spy, scout and tracker. Thanks to his ability to fly, Bram can travel nearly anywhere he pleases, making eluding him difficult. Likewise, he uses his echolocation to navigate his way through even the most troublesome of obstacles, and can also find his way in complete darkness. His superhuman ears allow him to pick up on frequencies far beyond the range of the average human ear. Bram once bragged that with his super hearing, he could hear his target's heart beating from far away. However, despite his amazing physical abilities, it's very well likely that Bram was over-exaggerating to make himself look good. He has shown at least one attempt to use his full bat form to elude detection from others; and while successful on more gullible, foolish individuals, wiser pursuers are more keen to see through the ruse if they're already knowledgeable of Bram's powers. While it does have some use, this tactic leaves Bram more vulnerable than he would otherwise be in his human or hybrid forms. Albeit he does rectify this weakness by relying on Rokushiki nonetheless. Relationships G-6 Marines Tombstone Grim Medusa Nephthys Family Allies Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Nos Bram's last name is a shortened form of the word, "Nosferatu," which was the name of a vampire horror film. This was chosen to reflect Bram's vampire motif. **Likewise, Bram was named after Bram Stoker, the author of the literary classic, Dracula. Dracula, known as the king of vampires, is perhaps the most well known and popular vampire archetype in mainstream media. *Obviously enough, as with the other G-6 Marines, Bram has a monster theme; his being a vampire. External Links Nosferatu - Wikipedia article about Nosferatu, the film which Bram's surname took inspiration from Bram Stoker - Wikipedia article about Bram Stoker, who's given name was the inspiration behind Bram's name Marine - One Piece Wiki article about the Marines, which Bram works for Rear Admiral - A section of a One Piece Wiki article, which details Rear Admirals; Bram's rank within the Marines Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Martial Artist Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4